What was built out of nothing
by Karismatik Bruh
Summary: This fanfic shows the growth of love between a oblivious and a person that was afraid of love sorry for the bad summary the oc has a horrible tragic past hence forth the angst no body dies. Rated T just to be safe


_**Hello karismatik bruh here! i wanted to share this book with everyone!, yes its a uta no prince sama fanfic**_

_**this chapter will be a intro because there are a few things you need to know:**_

_**there will be an oc:**_

_**name: konata yamagashisota**_

**_hair color: white/ cream_**

**_eye color: pale green_**

**_personality: learn about her throughout the story_**

**_things to know about her: she has anorexia nervosa, she has androphobia, she was scouted for the master course, she loves piyo-chan_**

**_height: 5'5_**

**_weight: 92lbs_**

**_i thats everything, on with the story!_**

* * *

><p>As starish came from performing they had just settled, when the expected unexpected happened shining saotome came out of nowhere with exciting news.<p>

~Dunn dunnn duuuuuuuun~ (A/N it's a trumpet -_-")

"Hello starish members and beloved song writer, I have exciting news for you" shining said as he did a back flip off the nicely crafted deck inside the lounge room landing grace fully on his two feet with no imperfection like a gymnast.

"What is it now" sho said

"There is a new singer joining the master course so treat her well. Also you need to know something about her..." He said surprisingly not smiling but very serious," This girl she has a multiple handicaps so be very nice to her and don't going bring them up alright." He said with the serious expression gone and he disappeared with a smoke screen

After the smoke screen cleared everyone started to talk about the new girl.

"I wonder what shining-San meant by she has multiple handicaps." Haruka said as she sat down with everyone

Everyone nodded at Haruka's question

So then ringo walked in and started to talk to the group saying,

"everyone! Shining told me to tell you a little about our new guest, so here goes! Her name is yamagashi konata, she is 16 years old, she is unpacking her things now and you can go meet her now she is in the girls dorm next to Haruka's room, also if you want to ask something about her let me know" ringo said as he left the room

Haruka and ittoki got up at the same time and said in sync "let's go meet her!"

Ittoki blushed and Haruka laughed and as everyone watched with a straight face, and tokiya exclaimed "I can't go I have to prepare for our next perform. Sorry I'll meet her later"

Before anyone could object he was gone.

"Aww Haruka-chan tokiya is being a party pooper I'll still go meet her with you!~" natsuki said

"Yea I'll go." Sho said smiling

"I have nothing else to do ill go meet the new flower with little lamb" jinguji said standing up smiling

As they started to walk to the dorm, masa just followed in silence in deep thought.

-change p.o.v. New arrival: yamagashi konata unpacking-

'This place is very Big, I don't know if I'll ever settle down.' Konata sighed as she unpacked

'Ringo-San told me that there are another group taking the master course, I hope we can get along well.' She smiled

-knock knock- "hello, is yamagashi-San there?" A unfamiliar but female voice asked

"Y-yes I am here, is there so anything that you need?" I asked while finishing putting her stuffed animals on her bed

"U-um we wanted to meet my idol group and I." The girl said

As I walked to open the door I heard another voice and It sounded like a males voice,

"We hope that we could get along" a male said

When I heard his voice my hand was on the door knob, I took it off immediately and my breath started to become irregular, my heart beat was speeding up.

'Oh my god not again, breathe konata breathe in and out in and out' I thought

"I-I'm s-sorry buticantmeetyouimsorrypleaseleave!" I screamed holding my chest closing my eyes

-p.o.v. Change starish and Haruka-

"I-I'm s-sorry buticantmeetyouimsorrypleaseleave!" Konata-San screamed

"Oh are you alright, you sound like you are in pain we-"

"GET AWAY!" Konata screamed

Haruka jumped and ran away from konata's room, with starish following.

To be continued-

A/N hey everyone heart x love x anime here, tell me what you think about the chapter It was hard trying to get everyone to say something but I did my best ️ so I hope you liked it~

KB OUTZZZZZZ


End file.
